The Successful One
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: After listening to the terrible remix of his song for Spin City Records and firing Josh, Drake debates whether or not his career should be making music. AU, one-shot. Set in "Really Big Shrimp." (Maddie)


**HELLO THERE. :3 This is Maddie here, presenting you with D&J one-shot. Friend of Fawful especially wanted me to type this up, since we both agree there aren't that many D&J fanfics we actually..erm, enjoy. Hopefully this one-shot won't be a complete FAILURE.**

I don't own Drake and Josh...

_When people play dirty, sometimes you have to play dirty back._

Drake, slumping over on a chair in the dining room, flicked his finger on the glass jar containing the buzzing fruit flies. He smirked slightly, imagining Alan's reaction of him hopping into his car and being greeted with the insects. And yet, Drake felt that releasing the container wouldn't release all the tension built inside of him. It didn't matter how many fruit flies Alan would have to swap, because that stupid Daka shoe commercial will still run with Drake's horribly auto-tuned song, for the whole world to view.

And it's all Josh's fault, a voice muttered in his mind. How could that dork be mesmerized by large shrimp?

In the silence of his house, Drake let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. Where was that idiot, anyway? He snickered slightly, _probably at Spin City Records, sobbing to Alan, as if Oprah has been cancelled, to not play that song. What Josh didn't understand was how to fight, physically and mentally._ I mean, as far as Drake could remember, Josh ended up in the dumbest situations. Like the time he got beat up by Buck, Tiffany's boyfriend, even though he and Tiffany never went out on a date. Drake snickered once again, and usually, I'm the one who puts him in the dumbest situations. Drake shuddered at another memory of Josh joining the football team, proudly exclaiming, E-QUIPMENT MANAGER!

Seriously, did he ever learn that magic tricks are not cool?

Drake pushed the jar of fruit flies to the side, as well as the thought of what Josh is exactly doing if he's at Spin City Records.

_If only he came home to tell me Alan got eaten by..by..Mindy, Drake thought. Yeah, or even that Megan sent him to Cuba. Or..or..even better, his CD of what used to be "Makes Me Happy" got eaten by that old hag's dog Tiberius._

Speaking of Mrs. Hayfer, Drake wondered what she grade she gave him on his history report. Days ago before Josh ruined Drake's life, Drake actually thought he was going to become what he always wanted to be, a musician. When Drake actually believed the Daka shoe commercial would rise him to stardom, it was as if he could hear girls screaming and chasing after him, and being able to see Mrs. Hayfer's reaction from him laughing at her face, proving to her that he, the idiot he is, will become a millionaire.

It's what Drake always dreamed about. Rising to stardom. Sharing his passion of music to Old Hampshire- New Hampshire- _whatever_, sharing his passion of music to the whole world. Why would he need to pay attention in class, when he knew he was destined to become a superstar? He knows he's handsome, after, ya know, having a girlfriend after girlfriend. He knows he's a rather lucky teenager, unlike Josh. So, who cares if he's a _little_ stupid? Okay, maybe _more_ than that- but Drake thought that it didn't matter. Girls adored him, guys respected him, Drake has always known to be so _talented_-Until Alan showed up in his life and twisted his thought of true music. Until Josh, the study-hard, straight-A student, made the stupidest decision of all, to not actually read a contract.

He focused his emotionless face back on the jar of fruit flies. Drake knew he should get off of his chair and finally make his plan a success, but part of him...knew it was too late. Once that Daka commercial is on air, and that song blares from the TV- God, how will people handle it? How will his own friends handle it? Will they laugh at him? Lose respect for him?

But the thought of people actually liking the horribly auto-tuned song made Drake's stomach churn. Not only would it prove Alan right, but Drake's good taste of music would be screwed up. How could people- no, they can't- they would never like that bubble-gum, disgusting, horrible pop song-

If that's what the majority of the word likes, disgusting bubble-gum-horrible-pop, then Drake might as well quit his music career.

Since my music career will be ruined during the Super Bowl, what will my career be, then? Drake wondered. Now he could hear Mrs. Hayfer laughing at his face, he wasn't able to see girls chasing after him, he wasn't able to hear the camera's flashing to the strum of his guitar...

His heart felt as if it was being tugged out of his body. For years and years, he practiced so hard, desperate to grab the attention of anyone, anyone, to realize what a talented kid he was. And now, when he finally received the chance to share his music across the world, his dreams were shattered by a simple piece of paper.

Okay, he'll admit. He's a complete idiot. Without music, he has no idea what his future would be. Josh, on the other hand, despite being complete dork, is smart. He has a future, whether it be in science or _whatever_. All those years of making fun of "that kid" and being embarrassed by "that kid", it's completely ironic of who will end up the successful one.

Drake slowly got up from his chair. He stared at the jar of the fruit flies for moment, before slowly reaching over and wrapping his arms around the glass. Making his way towards the door and out the front steps outside of his house, Drake slowly opened the lid containing the fruit flies, and watched as they _buzzed_ and _buzzed_ out of the glass jar and into the open world.

As the sunlight beamed down onto his body, his cold eyes trailed as he watched the fruit flies fly off, scouring the block for food.

Remembering when he spat out to Josh how sometimes, you need to play dirty, Drake realized he should've added as an afterthought,_ in this situation, though, sometimes, you have to give up before you even try._

With that, he turned around, heading for the door, hearing the fruit flies buzzing fade in the distance, as well as his hope for his future.


End file.
